


The Way She Smiles

by SunnyStories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I've had this idea for an entire week, Lesbians, Natsuki-centric, Yuri is stupid, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStories/pseuds/SunnyStories
Summary: "Funny things Natsuki does". . .. . .. . .Gets angry when she misses putting food in her mouth.... . .. . .. . .Tried to open a can to drink and spilled it all over herself.





	The Way She Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this. I started this last week and I've been trying to get it written out since then! After finishing finals, I headed immediately into work and now I'm doing my practicum so finding the time and motivation to write has been hard. 
> 
> I am still working on that Sayonika story and have two other Natsuri stories I want to write out (one is only an idea, the other is 2/3 written). Hoping the times align so I can get those out soon!

Yuri grabs her bag and runs out of the classroom. In her rush, she drops something.

 

“Yuri?! Where are you going?” Sayori runs to the door but gets no answer.

“Hey, is that her notebook?” Monika points out a small book that must have fallen out of Yuri’s bag.

“Oh, I think it must be… I wonder why she ran out before we shared poems though?” Sayori wondered.

“I saw her look at her poem, and then she looked freaked out and ran out…”

“Oh, well, I guess we will have to do the poems without her today… Her poems are very intricate though…”

“Yes, I do love her writing. Unfortunate that we won’t have her today,” Monika sighed.

“Uh… she’s not that great. I’m still here and my poems are the best!” Both of the other girls turned to Natsuki.

There was a silence.

“Actually, don’t you live close to Yuri? Why don’t you return it to her before going home?” Monika suggested.

“Yes, she will appreciate it a lot! Maybe you guys can start being friendlier too,” Sayori got closer to Natsuki for the last part and whispered, “Just like you wanted!”

“W- bu- I- I guess I can. Because of how generous I am,” Natsuki’s face had started to redden.

“Wonderful. Okay, everyone, let’s all share our poems!”

 

 

It was unfortunate for Natsuki that she dropped the notebook. She tried her best not to look when it fell open to a random page. It was even more unfortunate that her name was at the top of the page it fell open on.

_“Things Natsuki does tha-”_

She stopped reading there. She didn’t want to pry.

She shouldn’t pry.

 

 

She absolutely shouldn’t open up the notebook and see what’s written on that page.

How did that title end? “ _Things Natsuki does that are infuriating.”_ Given that the notebook belongs to Yuri, Natsuki wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe it ended with “ _that I hate.”_

_“that make me mad.”_

_“that are stupid.”_

A deep pit settled into Natsuki’s stomach. She shouldn’t do this. She felt nauseous. She shouldn’t open the book and read the title.

                                                   

 

She shouldn’t. She made her way out of the bus. Her entire body dragged as she made her way to Yuri’s house to return the book that she was clutching tightly in her hand. Her pace quickened. She had to return the notebook fast. As soon as possible. Now. _Now_. **Now.**

Her face lands into the notebook as her body lurches forward. _Too fast._

_“Funny things Natsuki does”_

She doesn’t look further on the page as she picks herself back up. She had to return the notebook. She was almost there.

Her legs took her forward further and further.

 

 

She arrived home. 

 

* * *

 

 

Her father was going to be away for the rest of the week according to the note he left. _Great_.

She opened the notebook from the very beginning. There were a bunch of poems. Every one of them intricate, with lots of complex words and oozing pretention. Halfway through she finds a page with her name on it.

_“Natsuki is infuriating.”_

On the page:

                _She’s always shouting about something._

_She can’t accept being wrong._

_She acts way tougher than she is._

_She acts so cut-_

That all she could make out because most of the page is crossed out. There were more, but unreadable from the added pen marks.

She flipped the page. Multiple ripped out pages. A few blank pages.

“ _Things Natsuki does that are adorable.”_

Natsuki’s face went red. Embarrassment, anger and a slight blush all mixed together as the shade of her face darkened. A little bit of confusion mixed in too from the sudden shift in tone.

On the page:

_Tries really hard at everything._

                _Getting really angry when her friends are treated unfairly._

_You can tell when she’s nervous._

_She wears her heart on her sleeve. (But tries to hide it anyway.)_

_Smiles and shows her fangs. Oh… those fangs…_

The list goes on as Natsuki’s heart rate rises too. “Fuck, I didn’t expect this. Is she making fun of me?”

Natsuki flips over some more pages to find the other page she saw earlier.

_“Funny things Natsuki does”_

On the page:

_Always rushes even though she trips at least 90% of the time._ “Hey!”

_Gets angry when she misses putting food into her mouth and then can’t do it again for a few minutes._

_Slumbers in the front row of the class._

_Tried to open a can to drink and spilled it all over herself._

“That happened last week! So this is recent! She’s been recording my mistakes?!”

Another turn of the page.

_“Why I like Natsuki”_

“Oh shit.” This time her face reddened with a huge and visible blush without as much anger. The embarrassment was still there though.

On the page:

                _She’s very passionate about her interests. Even if it is manga._ “Well she didn’t have to attack manga like that, wow.”  

_Even with all of our fighting, she still stands up for me against all the other students who call me weird._ Natsuki’s heartbeats were quickening again.

                _The way she smiles. It’s infuriating how cute it is._

_Her laugh too. It’s infatuating. I had to look up jokes just to try and get more laughs out of her._ “So that’s why she was telling all those horrible jokes…”

                _She shares her baking with us all. She puts her best effort to impress the club._

_Taking interest in my hobbies after how I’d treated her before._

_Her poetry style is uniquely hers._

_She makes me laugh._

_She’s very pretty and adorable._

Natsuki’s heart would not settle. She wanted to run to Yuri’s house immediately but looked at her clock to see if was far too late for that. She decided to continue reading. She flipped the page again to see there was another poem. As Natsuki read it over, she realized that the poem was basically a confession to her.

“She must have run out when she realized… Oh my god… Yuri, you are really…”

 

 

“Stupid!” Natsuki shouted as she walked up to Yuri. She grabbed the taller girl’s hand and drags her away, “You’re really stupid, you know that?”

“This is highly unwarranted. Natsuki, please stop insul-” Natsuki pressed a finger to Yuri’s lips.

“No, it is appropriate. You’re really stupid and I like you!” Natsuki surveyed Yuri’s face to see the surprise as Yuri’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Natsuki slowly pulled her face up, making sure this was okay with Yuri before crashing their lips together.

It was her first kiss. She had no idea what she was doing, and it showed. As she pulled away, she asked, “So…?”

Yuri was still in shock. She stood there with her mouth agape and her wide eyes as she tried to contemplate her next move. She decided to mimic Natsuki.

A second kiss. Better?

“U- um… Yes… I adore you as well, please treat me kindly,” Yuri bowed.

“You dork. And here,” Natsuki takes out the notebook and hands it to Yuri, “You dropped this.”

Yuri looked at the book and then to Natsuki’s face and then back at the book.

“Oh no…”

Natsuki laughs. Yuri melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
